


It All Started With A Coffee

by ThatWinchesterGirl67



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67
Summary: Magnus Bane decides that running a quiet coffee shop is a better idea than the loud nightclub Pandemonium, it just happens that it has the best coffee in Manhatten and Alec needs an escape when his parents come to town. Magnus is happy to let the young Shadowhunter hang out at his coffee shop for most the day and even starts to enjoy his company. When things go even more downhill than usual with his family and Alec opens up to the Warlock they start to grow closer, and it's totally just a coincidence if they run into each other at the Institute right? More importantly, his parents won't notice, will they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this started out as a One-Shot but I've now decided to turn it into a full story! I'm actually super excited to write this and I hope you all enjoy it too! I just want to point out that I've taken elements from both the show and books so their ages and some looks are slightly different to the show :D

Isabelle gently knocked at the door in front of her and waited to be invited in but the only response from inside was a low groan and the sound of sheets shifting as someone rolled over in their bed. Laughing to herself she reached for the door handle and pushed it open unsure if she had actually woken her brother with the knock. The early morning light from the high stained-glass windows that filled the hall flooded into the room that had previously only been lit by a narrow strip of light coming from behind the curtain. There was another groan of protest from Alec as the bright light stung his eyes, this time he was clearly awake. Alec tugged his pillow over his head in an attempt to shield his eyes.

"Come on Alec, you promised you'd get coffee with me today," Izzy said innocently as if she hadn't picked earliest time she could to wake Alec just to annoy him. Isabelle had always been better with mornings than Alec.

"Yeah, and I thought you meant at lunchtime." Alec's voice was muffled by the pillow and was deeper than normal, the tiredness that was urging him to just kick Izzy out and go back to sleep making his voice rough.

"Well too bad because I need my morning coffee."

He didn't even have to see his sisters face to tell she was grinning at him, but still, he slowly lifted his head letting the pillow fall to the ground and looked up at her. She was leaning against the doorframe and the golden light seemed to outline her making her appear younger than she normally did, it made her look her age. With the way she acted, and the Shadowhunter lifestyle sometimes Alec himself forgot that Izzy was only sixteen. She was still a child in the eyes of the Clave. She had her inky black hair pulled over one shoulder and she was dressed casually, or as casually as Izzy could dress, a pair of skin-tight black jeans and a white crop top with a leather jacket thrown on over top. 

"Fine. Give me five minutes."

"Great I'll meet you downstairs!" With that, Izzy spun around and started to walk down the hall closing the door behind her.

Alec couldn't say no to Izzy, especially not when he had promised her he would get coffee with her today after skipping dinner with her, Clary and Jace last night. Normally he wouldn't miss dinner with them but the hunt that day had taken an unexpected turn and the report for the Clave took longer to fill out than normal.

He managed to detangle himself from his blankets and picked up his pillow placing it back on the top of the bed before making his way over to his desk. His room in the Institute wasn't that impressive and certainly wasn't as full as Izzy's. He had a selection of books from the library open across his desk, his stele sitting in the middle. Alec pulled on the same pair of jeans he had worn yesterday and shoved his stele into the pocket. He quickly slid on his shoes before pulling on a random black t-shirt and leaving his room. He had never really cared about fashion as much as Izzy or even Jace. Most of the time he wore either his training or hunting gear and the normal clothes he did have consisted of many sweaters with holes in the cuffs. 

Izzy was standing against the wall next to the front door when Alec entered the main hall. She had zipped up her leather jacket now and was holding Alec's jacket that she had retrieved from its hook on the wall. Once Alec was close enough to her she threw it to him.

"Here." She said. "It's cold out."

She wasn't wrong, it was late Autumn almost Winter and the trees were starting to lose the last of their colourful leaves. Alec pulled the jacket on to protect him from the bitter wind that was blowing up the streets of Manhatten from the river. 

"So where are we going?" Alec asked following Isabelle across the street once there was a break in the traffic. "Taki's?" 

"Actually no, as much as I love the coffee there a new coffee shop just opened downtown and I wanted to try it," Izzy explained leading Alec down a small street he didn't really recognize. "It's not far." 

Alec trailed quietly next to Izzy letting her ramble on about what he had missed at dinner last night. From what he gathered it was just another normal dinner and Simon had tagged along last second. Isabelle's face seemed to light up slightly when she talked about Simon. She had been spending more and more time with him recently but Alec couldn't tell if she was seriously interested in him or just having fun and trailing him along. Alec couldn't help but think of what Jace had told Simon the first time he'd been in the Institute, "She'll cut out your heart and walk all over it in high-heeled boots."

After a few minutes, Izzy stopped outside a small coffee shop on the corner of the street. On the outside, it looked like any normal shop, red brick walls with large windows set in them and a small wooden sign hanging over the door. "Hot drinks of the world," was written across it in elegant writing. Inside Alec could see a few Mundanes sitting at tables deep in conversation.

Izzy was the first to move into the shop, pushing the door open the scent of coffee and freshly baked food washed over them. Alec followed his sister inside, finally realizing how much he actually needed that cup of coffee.

Magnus spun around when he heard the door of the shop swing open, it was a quiet enough day and he was happy to have more customers. Two teenagers walked in the door, a girl was first to enter a boy not that far behind her. Magnus caught the eye of the boy. He couldn't have been older than eighteen, his dark hair was a mess - strands had fallen into his face and were covering his eyes - his eyes were a deep blue and looked caught off guard, blinking rapidly. The glamour Magnus used to hid his warlock mark wasn't the strongest, other Downworlders and anyone with the sight could see through it. Clearly, this boy was one of them. It only took a second for Magnus to recognize the black lines that ran along his neck in intricate designs. Runes. The girl with him had the same markings covering her skin. They were Shadowhunters. Magnus grinned at him when he noticed he was still staring.

"Iz." Alec gently grabbed Izzy's arm pulling her back so he could whisper in her ear. "I think the owners a warlock."

The owner's eyes were a bright gold speckled with flakes of green that seemed to catch the light perfectly, the pupils vertical black slits behind heavy smudged black eyeliner. Cat eyes.

"Don't be rude Alec," Izzy said teasingly. "That's not just "a warlock" that's Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Alec's eyes wondered back to Magnus, of course, he'd heard of the Warlock at the Institute, his parents had called him in multiple times to fix the wards or help the Clave in other ways but Alec had been younger then. He'd heard rumours about the Warlock as well, how he was centuries old and one of the oldest and most powerful Warlocks in New York, maybe even in the world. Magnus wasn't what Alec had expected after hearing these rumours. He was wearing a pair of tight leather pants and a bright multicoloured shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. The light made the glitter on his eyelids shimmer when he winked at Alec. He quickly turned his face away to look at Isabelle.

"I'm going to sit down," Alec mumbled retreating past the Mundanes to a table in the corner of the room.

Izzy watched her brother slink down in the chair before turning back to the counter where Magnus was now laughing to himself.

"Can I get two black coffees please?" She asked glancing up at the menu behind him.

"Of course, my dear." Magnus smiled.

"You know," He started reaching to grab two of the large white mugs stacked up on the counter behind him. "I haven't had many Shadowhunters in here. Well, any Shadowhunters in here."

"Don't worry we're off duty, just looking for some good coffee," Isabelle assured him looking around the room. Everyone else in the room was Mundane apart from her, Alec and Magnus.

"Well, then you've definitely come to the right place."

Magnus flicked his wrist and steam started to quickly rise out of the coffee maker behind him. The best thing about Warlock shops was the quick service. Magnus turned around and carefully filled up the mugs with the warm black liquid. Placing the mugs gently down in front of Izzy he took another quick look at Alec.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

Izzy couldn't help but laugh and look over her shoulder at him. She wasn't blind, she had noticed how the Warlocks eyes had been on Alec since they walked in. Normally it was her or Jace that caught the attention of the room, it was nice to see someone finally notice Alec. "By the Angel no. That's my brother."

Magnus nodded and a slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth that he didn't bother to try and hide.

"There's no girlfriend at all." Izzy hinted pulling a crumpled ten-dollar note out of her pocket. "Keep the change." 

Izzy lifted the cups off the counter and walked over to the table Alec had settled at.

"Why'd you keep looking at me?" Alec questioned once Izzy had sat down.

"Oh you know, he was asking if we wanted cookies." 

"I wanted a cookie." Alec pouted slightly ripping open a packet of sugar and dumping it into his coffee. "They smell amazing." 

"Why don't you go get one then?" Isabelle copied her brother pouring a packet of sugar into her own mug before then emptying a second.

"I-I, no it's fine."

Izzy raised an eyebrow watching Alec tumble over his words. "Not afraid of the High Warlock are you? I'm sure he doesn't bite."

"So how did you find out about this place?" Alec asked changing the topic not wanting to know where Izzy was trying to lead the conversation.

"Meliorn. Apparently, they have great Faerie drinks."

"Great coffee too," Alec noted taking a sip from his mug.

"Did you hear mom and dad are coming home from Idris tomorrow?"

"Seriously?" Alec brought his mug back down on the table, almost slamming it down but luckily he caught himself last second and placed it down gently. This was the last thing he needed. "No one told me." 

"Max sent me a fire message last night." Isabelle sighed. "He's doing some training at the Institute and I said I'd help."

"How long are they staying?" Alec's tone was sharp, it made him wince when he noticed. It wasn't Izzy's fault.

"About three days I think. Alec, do you think that maybe it's time to tell them? You can't spend each visit trying to dodge mom and dad at every corner." 

"No," Alec said firmly and shook his head. "They wouldn't understand."

"Maybe if you gave them the chance to, they would." Izzy's voice was gentle and she placed her hand over Alec's and squeezed it. Izzy had always tried to help Alec, she'd talked to him about it when he couldn't tell anyone else, not even Jace, she had hidden his secret from everyone else and Alec knew it had to have been hard on her too. Yet he still couldn't bring himself to tell his parents. He had imagined over and over again what would happen if he told them if he told Jace if he told the Clave. His mind always went to the worst. He would lose everything. 

"Someday Iz." He promised trying his best to give his sister a reassuring smile.

Alec couldn't help but glance back at Magnus. There was another rumour he had heard about him, one that despite the different worlds that they lived in made them the same in one way.

"Well if you want, you can always hide in my room with Church." Izzy laughed looking at Alec over the rim of her mug trying to lighten the mood and take his mind off it.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." He grinned. Izzy was always looking out for him and he loved her for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the support on the last chapter I really appreciate it :) This one is a bit longer and I introduced quite a few characters. I hope it turned out as well as the first chapter. Enjoy!

"So you're parents live in Idris permanently?" Clary asked. They were standing around a table in the middle of the Ops Center that was starting to fill with more and more Shadowhunters, the chatter around them growing louder. The Institute was preparing for the arrival of the Lightwoods and the Shadowhunters were now setting the finishing touches. Alec could sense the tense energy in the room as it got closer to the time of arrival. Alec himself had been on edge since the day before. The thought of his parent's visit constantly playing in the back of his mind. It had been a few months since he had last seen them and he hadn't made an effort to keep in contact apart from a few fire messages to his mother.

"Yeah." Jace nodded. "They live in Alicante with our little brother Max. Alicante is the main city in Idris. Well, actually it's the only city. Almost all Shadowhunters grow up there and eventually end up moving to an Institute." 

"Wait, where is Idris?" Simon had now joined the group at the table taking a place next to Isabelle, who snuck a quick look at him before turning her attention back to Alec.

"It's in Central Europe actually. Between Germany, France and Switzerland. The wards keep out Mundanes, if a Mundane were to stumble across it they'd just be teleported from one border to the other." Alec explained pulling up a map on the digital surface of the table in front of them. In the centre of Europe just like Alec had said there was a country outlined with a golden border.

Before anyone could say anything else the sound of the heavy front door being pushed open echoed around the room. Alec turned around to see Robert and Maryse walking into the entryway of the Institute. Maryse was wearing a long well fitted blue dress, her black hair - it was the same shade all the Lightwood children had which always made Jace stand out among the group with his golden hair - pulled back into a ponytail. It was how Alec was used to seeing his mother but there was something different about her today. Maryse had always had a certain confident air about her but now it was gone. Dark circles stood out under her eyes, her shoulders were slouched forward and her fingers were twisting the silver ring on her finger, the Lightwood family ring. Alec could recognize the pattern of flames, the family emblem, on the band and the letter L carved carefully into the top. 

"My children." She beamed letting her hands fall to her side and straightening her shoulders, within seconds any sign of her previous nervousness melted away.

Maryse advanced quickly across the room weaving her way through the Shadowhunters that had surrounded her husband at the door and were now filling him in on the status of the Institute. Alec was the first to step away from the table to greet his mother and allow her to pull him down into a tight hug. She gave him a squeeze before pulling away to hug Izzy and Jace.

"Hi, mom." Izzy smiled when Maryse let her go. Alec watched how Izzy tucked her hair behind her ears, one of her habits when she was nervous.

"Maryse." Jace nodded a grin spreading across his face. Looking over his shoulder he held an open hand out to Clary who happily laced her fingers with his and moved forward to stand next to him. "I'd like you to meet-" 

"Clary Fairchild. I could have sworn Jocelyn was standing in my institute. You look just like your mother." Maryse finished for him. Alec knew his mother had known Jocelyn from her time in the circle but he could never tell if they had been close. Maryse rarely talked about that time and when she did her expression was guarded and gave nothing away.

Robert had now managed to detach himself from the group of Shadowhunters at the door to come to greet his family. Alec couldn't help but notice the distance between his parents, Robert moved to stand next to Isabelle and Maryse was now standing on the other side of the table talking with Clary. They had barely looked at each other since they arrived. Isabelle had worshipped their father ever since they were children but Alec, not so much. Alec never had a perfect relationship with Robert and it had only gotten worse as he got older. He had accepted long ago that he could never live up to what his father wanted from him.

"Oh!" Izzy whirled around suddenly remembering that Simon was at the table. He was standing behind Clary as she talked to Maryse, his eyes focused on his shoes like they were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. "Mom, Dad this is Simon Lewis. He's Clary's best friend."

Maryse smiled warmly at him and extended her hand to him. Simon shook her hand hating how formal it felt. He was used to Clary's mom who had woken up to Simon sitting in her kitchen so many times that she no longer questioned it. Maryse, on the other hand, was watching him with questioning eyes.

"The Daylighter. I had heard Clary was fond of you." Robert's voice was tight as he spoke, his arms crossed firmly in front of his chest.

"Robert." Maryse shot her husband a cold, warning look.

"I better get going, I have a meeting with the Shadowhunters who were sent over from Idris last week." Robert turned away from the group without another word and disappeared down the long corridor on the opposite side of the room.

"And I would love to talk more with my children, why don't we go to Alec's office?" Maryse asked. "Clary, Simon you are both welcome to join if you like."

"Thank you Mrs Lightwood but Simon and I promised Luke we'd meet him at the Jade Wolf to help out with some stuff. It was great to finally meet you." Clary said.

"It was lovely to meet you both. Give my regards to Lucian Greymark."

Once Simon and Clary had said their goodbyes the Lightwoods made their way to a large room at the end of the nearest corridor. It had become Alec's office now that he was Head of the Institute. Alec was given the position when Maryse decided to move back to Idris so Max could attend the Shadowhunter Academy there. According to the Clave, Maryse was still the official Head of the Institute but the other Shadowhunters had started to respect Alec as their leader in her absence.

"Where is Max?" Izzy asked settling on the couch opposite the wooden desk that had the detailed image that Shadowhunters were so familiar with, the Angel Raziel rising from Lake Lyn with the Mortal Instruments in hand, delicately carved into the front of it.

"Unfortunately your brother won't be joining us for a little while. He decided to stay in the Academy a little longer as the trainer from the Dublin Institute arrived and offered to coach him." Maryse explained. "I must say it's wonderful to be home and see you all."

"It's great to see you too." Jace agreed.

"I would love to spend some time with you all later to catch up, I was hoping we could maybe get some food somewhere in town."

"We could go to the Hunters Moon!" Izzy suggested. "I can call Maia and get her to reserve a table for us."

"Yeah sounds great." Alec nodded.

"Jace please invite Clary if you would like, I'd love to talk to her more. Oh and Isabelle, you seem rather fond of that Lewis boy, you could ask him along as well."

A slight blush covered Izzy's cheeks at the mention of Simon but she shook it away quickly. "Of course, I'll ring Maia now and get us that table."

"Right well, I should probably join your father in that meeting. I shall see you all for dinner." With that Maryse excused herself from the room and each of the Lightwood children left after her heading off in their own directions to get ready.

"Hey, Alec!"

Alec stopped just outside his room and turned away to see Izzy following him down the hall. "What are you doing until dinner?"

"I'm running to change now and then I'm heading out for a while. I'll meet you back here to go to the Hunters Moon later."

"Where are you going?" Izzy questioned, her eyes narrowing, it wasn't like her brother to go out unless one of them was dragging him to something.

"Out." Alec shrugged. 

~~~

Alec pushed open the door to the coffee shop and ducked in out of the cold air outside. The shop was quiet again today, the only other customers were a Mundane woman who was lost in the writing on the laptop in front of her, quickly tapping at the keyboard and a Seelie. The Seelie had dark green hair that at first glance seemed to have small white flowers weaved through it but Alec quickly realized the flowers were growing out of the strands of her hair. Magnus, who had previously been leaning against the Seelie's table glanced over his shoulder when he heard the door swing open. Alec's trained senses caught the way Magnus's lips curved into a grin for a split second before he spun away from the table and walked around the counter. 

"What can I get you, pretty boy?" Magnus asked resting his elbows on the worktop.

"Um, just a black coffee thanks." Alec could feel his cheeks burning at the nickname as he awkwardly shoved his hands into his jean pockets. 

"Take a seat," Magnus suggested waving a hand towards the table by the window. "I'll drop it over to you."

Alec walked over to the table Magnus gestured at and sat down. Alec watched the Mundanes hurrying by the window the outside, completely unaware of him. He was used to slipping through the crowds unnoticed with Izzy but that was usually thanks to the glamours that hid them. He wasn't entirely sure why he hadn't told Izzy where he was going when he left and he almost felt like he had lied to her. He always told his sister everything but when she had asked where he was going he had the sudden urge to hid it. Maybe it was because he didn't know why he was here.

A gentle touch on his arm pulled Alec from his thoughts. He turned his head to see that Magnus had placed his coffee in the middle of the table and was smiling down at him. Magnus slid into the seat across from Alec and pushed the mug closer to Alec. 

"Is your sister not joining you today?" Magnus asked.

"Uh no." Alec shook his head. He reached over and grabbed a packet of sugar, his eyes fixed on Magnus watching him carefully. He knew practically nothing about the Warlock but yet here was, sitting across from him asking him about his family. "How did you know she was my sister?"

"I inquired yesterday," Magnus said. "I'll admit, I didn't expect to see you back in here, Shadowhunters don't tend to visit Downworlder shops that often."

"It's quiet here." Alec shrugged taking a sip of the warm liquid. "And I go to the Hunters Moon a lot so I don't mind Downworlder places."

"The Institute chaotic at the moment? I hear Maryse Lightwood is in town, she was a handful when she was a young Shadowhunter. I imagine she still is at times." Magnus laughed.

"You knew the Lightwoods?" Alec asked. He didn't know many people who had known his parents when they were his age and any time he tried to ask what they were like back then he was quickly shut down. Alec had always been curious about what other people thought of his family, especially Downworlders. From the way Magnus was talking about Maryse it seemed he didn't know who Alec was, or more importantly who his family was. He intended to use that to his advantage.

"Yes." Magnus nodded." I've known the Lightwoods for generations."

"Oh, do you know much about the Lightwood children?" Alec's tone was calm when he spoke. He had perfected keeping his voice and expressions still when he was lying or trying to keep an advantage in a situation over the years.

"Well, I think everyone in the Shadow world has heard about the adopted one. What's his name? The attractive blonde one." Magnus dismissively waved his hand. Of course, Magnus thinks Jace is attractive Alec thought. Why did it matter what Magnus thought of Jace anyway? "Whatever his name is I've heard he's a lot to handle. Always trying to save the world from whatever great evil is looming over it. Sounds like trouble if you ask me. The girl sounds a lot like her mother when she was her age. Headstrong and passionate. She's a bit wild but I'm sure she'll settle down with time. And the eldest."

Magnus paused for a moment his long fingers tapping on the table. His nails had been painted black, the polish was scattered with small pieces of silver glitter. Alec took another drink from his mug while he waited for Magnus to continue talking. He couldn't help the nervous feeling at the bottom of his stomach. He hadn't paused for Izzy or Jace, did people not talk about him as much?

"Someone told me that the eldest has a thing for older Warlocks that run coffee shops but that's probably just a rumour."

Alec burst out into a coughing fit, the coffee he had been drinking burning his throat as he tried to catch his breath. His face was burning even more than the inside of his throat, a dark red colour now covered his features. Magnus let out a laugh, head tipped back, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Alec turned his head away hoping Magnus hadn't already noticed his blush. The Seelie girl Magnus had been talking to before was now glaring at Alec, she shoved her chair back and made her way out of the shop. Alec guessed she had been looking for Magnus's number but had quickly realized he wasn't interested in her.

"Honestly Alexander, did you really think I wouldn't know who you are? I'm the High Warlock, it's part of my job to know the Shadowhunters that run the Institute in my area. I'll admit I didn't recognize you at first yesterday it was only after you left I realized who you were." 

"You know my name and you don't know Jace's?"

"Ah, Jace! I knew it was something like that. You know, though he might think it, the world doesn't revolve around Jace. People are allowed to notice you too."

"Guess it just doesn't happen a lot," Alec said keeping his eyes on the table as he slowly turned his cup around in circles.

"It should." 

Alec finally looked up again and met Magnus's eyes. Alec wondered what Mundanes saw when they looked at him. What colour did they think his eyes were? No matter what they saw it wouldn't compare to their natural gold that seemed to catch the light perfectly where Magnus was sitting. Alec felt almost uncomfortable under his gaze, he wasn't sure how to respond. What he said was true. He was rarely noticed especially when he was with either Jace or Izzy, being Jace's parabatai Alec had grown used to it. He had always been the friend that was close by in the shadows but was never in the spotlight. Alec was saved from responding when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled his eye's away from Magnus and took it out to check the caller ID.

"It's Izzy."

"I'll let you get that then," Magnus said standing up and moving towards the front of the room.

"Iz. Everything alright?" Alec asked finally answering the phone.

"Yeah, I'm just calling to let you know we got a reservation. We're leaving at five." She explained.

Alec glanced up at the golden clock on the wall behind the counter. It was half four already. "Alright. I'll come back now."

Alec could feel Magnus watching him from he had settled, he was standing with his back against the wall and his arms loosely folded over his chest. Alec hung up the phone was slipped it back into his jean pocket. He picked up his mug and finished off his coffee.

"Hey Magnus, I have to go. Thank you for the coffee." Alec was now standing in front of Magnus. He pulled some money out of his pocket and held it out to him. "I'll uh, I'll see you around."

"I'll see you later Alexander." Magnus grinned taking the money out of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought and leave some feedback.


End file.
